


Izzy's Persistance

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E08 - Love Is a Devil [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Annoying Siblings, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, M/M, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Max Lightwood - Freeform, Talking about loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Alec returns to the Institute after spending the night with Magnus, Izzy just won't leave him alone until she gets all of the details.





	

"So, did you take my advice about Magnus?" Izzy asked the next morning when Alec walked back into the institute. "You did, didn't you?" She continued. Thankfully, Alec was saved from answering when Max ran into the room with their mother in tow. But he knew that wouldn't be the last he was going to hear from his little sister about the night he'd spent with Magnus.

It wasn't the first time Alec had slept over at his boyfriend's place, far from it actually, but it was the first time they'd been so intimate and Alec was under no illusion that Izzy would drop it until she'd gotten all the details that she wanted.

Alec didn't really want to share the details with his sister, sure, she would usually tell him all the details from her hook ups, but that's all they were. Meaningless. What he had with Magnus was so much more than that and he wanted to keep it to himself.

Isabelle Lightwood had to be given credit for her persistence though. But nobody knew Alec better than his little sister. (Although Magnus was a close second. Very close.) Alec wasn't even sure how much Jace knew anymore, maybe they needed a guy's night.

Izzy cornered Alec at the first opportunity and dragged him into her room. "Start at the beginning. Don't leave anything out." She instructed. So, Alec didn't. He needed to be more open about his feelings, this was going to help.

By the time, Alec had finished recounting everything that had happened, both last night and that morning, he had a huge smile on his face. "I'm glad everything went so well." Izzy told him, pulling Alec into a hug. "I've never seen you happier."


End file.
